


Impossible

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'If Deucalion asked you ,would you kill me? '</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah im like soooo sorry for this.

'If Deucalion asked you ,would you kill me? '

 

He couldn’t kill his brother, he was his other half. They felt each others pain,every emotion they shared in a sense.

 

When he felt like his heart was being ripped from his ribcage he knew something went wrong, Ethan was hurt. Dying.

 

Danny had tears streaming down his face, Ethan's hand wiping them away as his blood soaked into his clothes. He was inconsolable, wouldn’t listen to the gasping words that were coming out of the werewolf's mouth. No this cant be happening. The pain he felt was unbearable , he could feel the physical pain disappearing ,he was fading, but the emotional pain was not. He couldn’t lose his brother.

 

There was no coming back from this.

 

It was Ennis all over again...except worse. Way worse.

 

He was killed for his power, Aiden regretted every decision he ever made to stay with Deucalion, everything he did for him. None of it was worth this pain of losing his twin brother.

 

“I'm sorry, Ethan , I’m so sorry” Aiden cried as he gripped his brother tightly against him, his heart was hardly beating now. “I need you. Please.” Don't leave me he cried with his eyes. He should have listened. He should have listened to his brother's heart and gut.

 

The thumping of his heart was gone and his pulse had stopped. He wasn’t breathing.

 

A eerily mournful howl echoed throughout Beacon Hills every wolf knew something meaningful was lost.

 


End file.
